Already Hypnotised By You
by Emz597
Summary: Merritt thinks it would be a great idea to hypnotise Jack to be in love with Danny, they need a laugh to lift the mood. Then why is it that Jack's actions towards Danny haven't changed? Oneshot!


Title: Already Hypnotised By You

Summary: Merritt thinks it would be a great idea to hypnotise Jack to be in love with Danny, they need a laugh to lift the mood. Then why is it that Jack's actions towards Danny haven't changed? Oneshot!

Pairing: Jack/Danny

Characters: Jack Wilder, Danny Atlas, Merritt McKinney, Henley Reeves

Warning: Slash (guy on guy) if you don't like please stop reading and don't complain as you have been warned.

Spoilers: None

Rating: 16+

Disclaimer: I don't own Now You See Me sadly :(, the ideas and characters belong to their respectful owners. No infringement intended.

Author's Note: Oh my gosh I cannot believe how long it has taken me to get this written and uploaded! I am super sorry and hopefully now I've sorted out life I'll be writing and posting a lot quicker. I have sent this to my beta but she hasn't sent me it back so I'm posting it un-beta but I will make changes if and when she gets back. This was inspired by the story Little secrets by Starsdontsleep on AO3, you should check it out if you haven't already. Enjoy :) xxx

* * *

"Sleep." Commanded Merritt, smirking as Jack slumped against the sofa, his chin touching his chest.

"Huh" commented Henley, in surprise, as she looked over her magazine "it actually worked."

"You doubt my abilities?" Asked Merritt, acting hurt.

Rolling her eyes, Henley tucked her legs under herself onto the armchair and went back to her magazine.

' _It was the kid's fault.'_ Thought Merritt _'he was adamant that he couldn't be hypnotized._ ' Frowning, Merritt crossed his arms as he thought about what he could get the young magician to do, it had to be something funny but not too over the top, he didn't want to hurt the kid. But it had to be funny. Looking around the apartment that had become their home as well as their base, his gaze landed on the door that lead to Danny's bedroom and then it hit him.

"When you wake up and until I say the word… banana, where you fall back asleep again, you will be hopelessly in love with our fearless leader J. Daniel Atlas." Merritt instructed, feeling quite smug until he heard 'you're an idiot' coming from the armchair.

"And why is that?" asked the mentalist, looking over at where the comment came from.

"If you don't know the answer to that question then perhaps you're not as good at reading people as you like to think." Replied Henley as she closed her magazine and got up from her seat. "Now play nice, I'm going to bed." And with a flick of her hair, Henley headed towards her bedroom. Merritt shrugged his shoulders as he watched the red head leave the room, he wouldn't let Jack get hurt, it was only a little bit of fun. They were all getting a bit uptight with Vegas only a couple months away and if the kid volunteered to be the comic relief without knowing it then so be it.

"Wake up." Commanded Merritt with a snap of his fingers, grinning as Jack came out of his trance. Jack looked around, slightly confused, before his eyes landed on the mentalist.

"Well? Did you do anything?" Jack asked, a bit concerned Merritt had made him do something embarrassing.

"Oh I did something but we all need to be present for it to be fully affective." Replied Merritt, standing and stretching "well I need sleep, make sure you get plenty of beauty sleep kid, I have a feeling you're going to need it for tomorrow."

"Uh huh." Was all Jack could say as he watched Merritt head to the third and final bedroom, the reply hadn't reassured him.

' _He's probably just messing with me.'_ Thought Jack as he pulled out the sofa bed _'he probably couldn't do it and is just trying to make me paranoid to cover the fact.'_ Slipping under the covers, sleep took over Jack quickly and if he found himself dreaming about a certain magician he wasn't surprised.

The next morning Merritt made sure he was awake before everyone else, there was no way he was going to miss the love sick puppy that was Jack running around after Danny. He felt like a kid on Christmas day as he quickly got dressed and headed to the lounge. The mentalist wasn't surprised to find the sofa bed folded up and this part of the apartment empty as he sat down in the armchair. Jack was on his run and he would just have to wait for the kid to get back before the fun could start.

The sound of a door opening and feet shuffling told Merritt that Danny was awake and heading towards the lounge.

"Morning." Nodded Merritt as Danny entered the room, who only replied with a grunt as he made his way to collapse on the couch. And as if by magic, yes Merritt did just think that, Jack walked through the front door, carrying four coffees and a brown paper bag.

' _This was it.'_ Thought Merritt, trying to hide his smile, let the fun begin.

"Hey guys." Smiled Jack, as he put down the coffee and bag on the coffee table, he was far too cheerful for this time of the morning. "One Venti, triple shot, half fat, no sugar, caramel macchiato." Said Jack as he picked up one of the cups and passed it to Danny, who took it, grateful for the caffeine. "And there's a cinnamon swirl in the bag for you, Danny." Continued Jack as he passed Merritt his black coffee.

"Thanks." Grumbled the mentalist. Was that it? Where was the funny? Where was the madly in love Jack falling over and spilling coffee over Danny? Where was blushing fanboy as Jack interacted with the other magician?

Jack getting them all coffee, including Danny's over complicated drink and his favourite pastry, was normal for the young magician, this is what he did every morning.

"Well I'm going to go shower." Jack said, picking up his coffee and heading to the bathroom. Perhaps if Merritt wasn't too busy drinking his coffee and being grumpy, he would have noticed Jack give Danny one last longing look before going round the corner.

For the rest of the day Merritt was grumpy as he watched Danny and Jack interact, it was just like any other day. After his shower, Jack like always, came out of the bathroom and strutted around the lounge in just his towel. Merritt had hoped the towel would fall down, causing the young magician to go red with embarrassment but much to his disappointment it stayed around Jack waist. Danny just muttered something about putting some clothes on, they had work to do and with a shrug of his shoulders, Jack went back into the bathroom to change.

At the moment the two magicians were practicing card tricks while the mentalist sat on the sofa, watching.

"What's the matter with you?" asked Henley as she sat down next to Merritt, distracting him away from the other two, "you've been grumpy all day." The red head couldn't help the smirk that was plastered on her face.

"Something is wrong with the kid." Merritt stated, there was no way he was going to admit that the hypnotising may not have worked.

"Is that so?" Henley asked in mock concern, she was having too much fun with this.

"Yes." Grumbled the older man, "nothing has changed about Jack's behaviour, he bought Danny's favourite coffee and pastry this morning like he always does, paraded around in just a towel like he always does and he made sure Danny boy ate lunch like he always does." Merritt had given up, where was the love sick puppy?

"Like I said last night you're an idiot." Henley patted Merritt's arm "did you ever think that maybe the reason it hasn't 'worked' is because Jack is already in love with Danny?"

"What?" Merritt asked in disbelief, trying not to draw attention from the other two. "You've been in this flat far too long, its going to your head."

Rolling her eyes, Henley moved in closer, "think about it, Jack still does all those things and more all while putting up with Danny being a controlling jackass. If that isn't love then I don't know what is."

"Henley I've been watching them closely all day, don't you think I would have noticed?" Merritt asked with a raise of his eyebrow.

Henley couldn't resist the grin that spread across her face as she said "well the closer you look the less you see." Merritt could only groan in response as Henley laughed, causing the other two to look on in confusion. "Watch them again but this time don't look for the obvious, you are dealing with magicians here." And with that Henley got up and headed for the kitchen.

So for the rest of the evening Merritt observed with the new information in mind and that's when he started to notice. Jack was very good at hiding it, subtle in actions but now Merritt knew what to look for they were easy to spot. Jack's frustration of not getting a trick right would disappear as soon as Danny touched his shoulder in reassurance. Jack's eyes would flitter to the kitchen whenever Danny caused Henley to laugh while they made dinner, the jealous and sadness evident in his brown eyes. Anyone would think that what Jack did for Danny such as getting him coffee every morning, was him just being a good friend.

' _But the subtle actions made all the difference'_ thought Merritt as the four ate dinner. Henley was right, the kid was already in love, not that Merritt minded but did Danny feel the same?

When they had all finished eating, Jack got up and started to collect up the plates. Danny lifted his plate to Jack, who took it, causing their fingers to brush against each other. Making sure Jack had the plate Danny quickly moved his hand away, the brief touch causing both magicians to blush.

"Well uh Henley thank you for dinner, I'm going to bed." And with that Danny got up and headed to his room as Jack headed to the kitchen.

' _Wasn't that interesting?'_ thought Merritt as he raised an eyebrow at Henley.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm pretty tired so would you mind going to your rooms?" Jack asked, his cheeks still slightly pink.

"Sure thing kid but first we need to talk." Merritt relied, motioning for Jack to follow him to the sofa.

"What's up?" questioned Jack as he sat down.

"Banana." Was all the mentalist said before Jack slumped against the seat.

"So you believe me then?" Henley asked as she got up and walked over to the sofa.

"I might do but I'm not going to give you the satisfaction." Was Merritt's reply.

"What are you going to do?" Asked the red head as she observed the unconscious figure on the sofa.

"I'm going to undo what I've done and then you and I are going to talk to him. Because there is no way I'm letting this apartment turn into a teen movie with them two pinning over each other."

"You wont be saying that in a weeks time when they're at it and you can hear it through the shared wall." Stated Henley.

"That's a risk I'm just going to have to take." Replied Merritt before turning his attention to Jack. "When I say so you will wake up forgetting I ever hypnotised you, your feelings towards Danny will not have changed. Wake up."

At the command Jack woke up and looked at Henley in confusion. "What happened." Asked the young magician.

"I took the hypnotism off of you." Replied Merritt as Henley sat on the other side of Jack.

"Why? What did you make me do?" Concern evident in Jack's voice.

"Jack…how long have you had feelings for Danny?" Henley asked, placing a hand on the other magicians arm.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Jack said, trying not to sound nervous.

"Listen Jack I hypnotised you to be in love with Danny and yet your behaviour didn't change. So either the hypnotism didn't work or you already had feelings for him and I like to think I'm pretty good at hypnotising." Smirked Merritt, trying to lighten the mood for Jack's sake.

"I…uh…well" Jack sighed as he rubbed the back of his head. "To be honest I don't know when my feelings for Danny developed. I went from meeting my idol to being his friend and then one day my feelings for him were deeper, they just developed over time."

"Oh Jack you should tell him." Henley said, squeezing Jack's arm in encouragement.

"And say what? Danny I like you, will you go out with me? This isn't high school Henley, if I tell him he will probably stop talking to me and I'm not about to ruin the best thing that's happened to me." Jack replied, there was no way he could face rejection again.

"Listen kid, you should talk to him. Trust us when we say you wont regret it." Merritt said, trying to reassure the young magician beside him.

"Guys I don't know if I can risk putting my heart on the line." The vulnerability was evident in Jack's voice.

"Don't do anything you don't want to Jack but you should talk to Danny tomorrow." And with that Henley gave Jack a kiss on the cheek, stood up and headed to her room.

"She's right, talk to him tomorrow, you may find yourself pleasantly surprised." Said Merritt before he too got up. "And if he does stop talking to you I can always hypnotise him to act like a monkey or something." Merritt added as he walked to his room.

The small smile Jack responded with disappeared as soon as Merritt had gone.

"I can't promise anything." The young magician said quietly to the empty room.

The next morning both Henley and Merritt got up slightly later, giving the boys space to talk. However, when they entered the living room they found Danny sitting on the sofa with Jack no where to be seen.

"Everything okay Danny?" Henley asked, noticing Danny was frowning.

"Coffee, coffee is always here when I get up and its not." The magician replied. Jack was late and Danny didn't like that. Before either of the other two could reply, the door to the apartment opened.

"Hey guys." Smiled Jack as he closed the door with his foot before placing four coffees on the table. "There was a huge queue at the coffee shop so I got us three lattes and Merritt's black, I hope that's okay? Oh and Danny they had run out of cinnamon rolls, sorry."

Said magician looked like his favourite pack of playing cards had been set on fire, "but they always have cinnamon rolls." Danny protested.

"Man I'm sorry but the coffee shop was busier than usual." Jack said, shrugging his shoulders. "Anyway I'm going to shower." And with that Jack picked up his coffee and headed to the bathroom.

When the door closed Merritt sighed and turned to Henley "So he's ignored us and done then complete opposite of what we told him."

"Told him what?" Danny asked, gingerly taking a sip of his coffee. The magician had tried his best to hide the concern in his voice but Merritt heard it clearly.

"Seems that way." Henley replied, picking up her coffee "just drink your coffee Danny, it wont kill you." Commented the red head when the magician put down his coffee, refusing to take another sip.

"I'll talk to him when he comes out in a minute, strutting like a male peacock for Danny to drool over." Commented Merritt, ignoring Danny's embarrassed _"Hey!"_ The hypnotist was worried about the young magician. However, Jack didn't come out in just a towel a minute later. Instead it was a full ten minutes before Jack came out of the bathroom fully dressed. Danny tried his best not to look disappointed as he and Henley talked about a part of the show, Merritt was in the kitchen.

"Hey Jack did you want me to go over some card tricks with you?" Asked Danny, missing the knowing smile from Henley.

"No I'm good thanks, maybe later?" Replied Jack as he sat at the computer and bought up his instructions for the show, Henley immediately started talking again to distract Danny but he wasn't listening. Something was wrong, something was wrong with Jack and Danny didn't know how to fix it. The controlling nature inside didn't like this fact, he had to know what was wrong and be back in control.

' _I'll talk to him when he makes me eat lunch.'_ Thought Danny as he went back to practicing making bubbles appear out of his hands.

However, when lunch arrived instead of Jack making lunch for Danny and then not leaving until he ate, Jack just put the food next to him and went and sat in the corner. Danny wanted to go over and ask Jack what was wrong but he was anxious. Had he done something wrong? He had to be the problem seeing that Jack was acting normal with Henley and Merritt. Danny's anxiety was starting to kick in, what if Jack didn't want to be friends anymore? The magician had accepted the fact they would never be more and that was okay but he didn't want to lose what friendship they had. Their plan would never work if the two of them couldn't get along.

"Danny are you okay?" Henley asked, he hadn't heard a word she had said.

"Hm? Yeah I'm fine." Danny replied, turning his head to look at the red head, missing the longing look from Jack. "Have the flights to Vegas been books? And has the hotel?" He quickly asked before Henley made a comment about him not eating his sandwich.

Rolling her eyes, Henley answered, "Yes Danny, you were the one who booked them being the control freak that you are. Arthur has a private jet for us and his secretary has got us a hotel."

Henley smiled as Danny went off into the usual rant about how he liked to be in charge and in control. It was annoying for sure but if it kept Danny distracted then she didn't mind quite so much. And if she kept distracting him during the afternoon then he didn't comment.

Nevertheless by the time it was for Merritt to make dinner, Danny had had enough of Jack ignoring him. The magician got up from the sofa and walked over to where Jack was sitting, playing with a pack of cards.

"Jack, can we talk?" Danny would have laughed at Jack dropping his cards if he wasn't so nervous himself. Sensing what was about to happen Henley grabbed Merritt out of the kitchen and pulled him towards the front door.

"We'll see you guys later." She called out as she pushed a protesting Merritt out the door.

"What did you want to talk about?" Jack asked as he picked up his cards, trying to sound calm but really he was panicking inside.

"Why are you ignoring me? Have I done something wrong? Because if I have please let me know, I know I can be a controlling jackass, you have all told me that plenty of times but I can't think for the life of me what I've done this time. If you want to leave you can…"

"Whoa hold up." Jack said, standing to face Danny, forgetting the cards on the floor. "I don't want to leave, I care about you guys too much."

"I care about all this too but I don't suddenly ignore my friends." Danny countered back, preparing for heartbreak.

"I only ignored you because I was worried you would work out the truth like Henley and Merritt have." Replied the young magician.

"The truth about what?" asked Danny, sounding confused, had he missed something important?

This was it, all or nothing, Jack had to risk telling him or hurt Danny even more by lying.

"The truth about my feelings for you, how I care about you much deeper than a friend should." Jack closed his eyes and braced for the punch that he knew would come. It happened before so why wouldn't it happen now?

Danny stood there in stunned silence for a second. Had he heard right? Jack has feelings for him? Before he knew what he was doing he moved forward and placed his lips on Jack's.

Jack opened his eyes in shock, Danny was kissing him! He must be dreaming, this cannot be happening.

Disappointment ran through Danny's body when Jack didn't respond to the kiss. Had he misunderstood what Jack had said? The movement of Danny pulling back caused Jack to snap back to life and leaned forward to recapture the other magician's lips. Danny happily responded as he wrapped his arms around Jack's back, pulling their bodies together. Although Jack felt like he was on cloud nine he had to know where this was heading, he didn't want to be a cheap fuck for Danny. Reluctantly he moved away from the kiss but kept his arms around Danny's waist.

"Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?" Danny asked.

"No I'm fine." Jack replied, worried about how Danny would take his next words. "Um Danny where do you see this going?"

"Well I'm hoping my bedroom." Smirked Danny.

"No I mean where do you see us going? If this is just a one off or just a fling then as much as it will hurt me to I'll have to stop it right now." The magician asked, trying to keep his feelings in check.

"Well if you're willing to put up with my controlling issues and asshole attitude, as Merritt likes to point out, then I want us to be more than a _'fling'_ as you put it." Danny replied, anxiety slowly building in his stomach.

Happiness ran through Jack's, he never allowed his day dreams to go like this, "so do I" was all Jack's replied before he leaned in and captured Danny's mouth with his.

Eagerly responding to the kiss, Danny gently pushed Jack backwards towards the older magician's bedroom. Somehow missing all the furniture, the two men reached the bedroom door, which Jack quickly opened and pulled Danny inside. Closing the door with his foot, Danny started to pull at Jack's t-shirt.

"Off" breathed Danny against Jack's lips. Smirking Jack moved away and lifted his shirt over his head and onto the floor.

The young magician couldn't help the shiver that ran through his body as Danny ran a finger up and down his torso, taking in the sight in front of him. Jack hastily made work of Danny's trousers as the magician got rid of his jumper. The clothing joined Jack's t-shirt on the floor as Danny reclaimed Jack's lips, pushing him towards the bed. Neither one could stop the moans escaping as they felt their cocks rub against each other.

Reaching the bed the two fell onto it, breaking the kiss as Danny tried not to crush Jack ask they fell. Placing a hand either side of Jack's head, Danny looked down at the young man smiling back at him, slightly breathless and pupils wide. Leaning in to give Jack one last kiss, Danny started to make his way down the other magician's body, biting and kissing as he went. Jack couldn't help but moan at the touches, Danny's lips felt like fire on his skin and it felt amazing. Reaching Jack's jeans Danny undid them and pulled them off along with the magician's underwear.

"Mmmm" Danny moaned in appreciation as Jack's cock was freed, slightly wet with pre cum. Settling between Jack's legs, Danny leaned down and took him in his mouth. The magician couldn't help the little buckle of his hips as he felt Danny go down on him. He silently cursed the other man as Danny was going agonisingly slow, moving no further than just below the tip. Little did he know the affect his small moans were having on Danny's own hard cock.

Despite needing release himself, Danny couldn't help but smirk at Jack's annoyed moan as he stopped sucking the other magician's penis. Before the other man could complain, Danny quickly got off the bed, grabbed the lube and a condom, got rid of his underwear and resumed his position between Jack's legs. Putting the condom on the bed, Danny undid the lube cap and put some on his fingers. Glancing up at Jack to make sure he was ready, Danny slowly inserted the first finger. Shifting slightly, Jack relaxed against Danny's fingers as he inserted another, scissoring them to open up the young magician.

Removing his hand, Danny quickly added some more lube and inserted three fingers, causing Jack to moan. Although he loved the feeling of being stretched, Jack was getting impatient.

As if sensing his bed partner's frustration, Danny removed his fingers and proceeded to put the condom on. Positioning himself, Danny looked at Jack to make sure he was ready. All he received was a cocky raise of eyebrows before he slowly entered the other magician. Both men groaned at the movement, Jack was tight around Danny's cock and he loved the feeling.

When flush against the young magician, Danny gave Jack time to relax before he started to thrust.

"Danny" moaned Jack; the magician was moving far too slowly.

Taking the hint, Danny wrapped a hand around Jack's cock to jerk him off as he began to move faster. The increase in speed and the feeling of Danny's hand on his cock was driving Jack crazy. Danny leaning down and biting his neck was Jack's undoing and he came hot and hard over his stomach and Danny's hand. The feeling of Jack coming caused Danny to go over the edge with a moan of the young magician's name against his shoulder.

Catching his breath slightly, Danny slowly removed himself and rolled onto the bed to lie beside Jack. He quickly removed the condom and threw it towards the bin as Jack found something to clean them up with. Once clean, both men turned on their side to look at the other, neither one believing what just happened.

Danny opened his mouth to say something but was stopped by a knock at the door and it opening.

"Knock knock." Sang Merritt as he opened the door, causing the two in the room to scramble under the covers. "Oh I'm sorry, was I interrupting something?" The mentalist asked in mock concern, poking his head round the door.

"What do you want?" Danny asked in annoyance, as Jack tried to hide his reddening face.

"Just wanted to let you kids know that we're back. Don't forget to use protection and I just wanted to remind Jack that the closer you look…" Merritt found he couldn't finish his sentence as a pillow was thrown in his face and Henley laughter filled the rest of the flat.


End file.
